


like a deadly disease

by kadma



Series: goddesses & monsters [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble Collection, Elemental Magic, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: What Alicia would give to fly away from this mess.Written forMultifandom Drabble Exchange 2017.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beedekka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedekka/gifts).



Alicia's got to get away. She doesn't know what she's done this time -- it's a side effect she should be able to deal with, after God knows how many years she's been thrashing her way through this life. All she knows is, it's bad. Bad enough for sirens to be blaring through every inch of the city. Bad enough to cut open the old wounds on her body, leaving a veil of drying blood. Bad enough to taste the sinful sweat on her lips every time she takes a breath.

Thunder rumbles; a vigilante's warning, for which she's never ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha pushes her way through the hordes. There's too much noise for her to do her work, too much potential civilian damage to unleash her power. But she's not letting this one get away. Mouth set in a grim line, she clears a path with sharp elbows, and looks up into the open expanse of the sky.

She belongs there.

When all this is said and done, she'll take flight. Maybe leave the city. Maybe leave the godforsaken planet, find something else out there worth saving. Sasha's good; but even she can't match up against the violence of Fox's havoc.


	3. Chapter 3

Even when your world crumbles, you can rely on a cab. As long as they don't know they should be running from you, of course, and Alicia's long black trench-coat covers up the worst of it, making her look more like a hungover socialite than the city's most unstable force. She hands over a stack of cash and demands to be taken to the airport. 

What she would give to fly away from this mess. She adjusts her sunglasses and chews on her bottom lip, shifting in her seat like she's allergic to torn leather. In the sunrise, justice cometh.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing in front of a moving vehicle isn't a smart move, unless you stall the air around it, bringing its insides to a wheezing halt. Sasha pushes her way in and lands in the lap of a woman.

"Get the hell off me!" She's shrill enough to be a banshee.

Sasha moves to the empty seat.

"Listen, sweetheart, I'm on the clock right now," she says, pointing to the window and letting the air condense on the glass. No response.

Sasha glares at the woman, whose eyes ignite; they flicker and spark. She sees the threat, but not in time.


	5. Chapter 5

Alicia clenches her jaw, trying to stall the rage building in her throat. 

"Don't push me," she says; the threat escapes as a plea.

Recognition. A flicker of something weaker than fear. Alicia's cover shatters as quickly as the windows. Sasha's eyes cloud with pale mist; she stuns the driver with a cold touch. A screaming wind pulls the shell off the cab. She rises, hope to the slaughter.

Every scrap of metal that touches Alicia's skin melts away. Her fingers, stained a noxious purple, tremble. Her fear dissolves. Alicia stands, forgets who she is, and lets the devil out.


End file.
